


His Other Side

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Kline x reader smut, Not much plot, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	His Other Side

You stared at Jack from over your computer, noticing his uneasiness. He shifted in his seat every thirty seconds or so, mostly keeping his eyes on the tablet Sam had gotten him a week earlier. But, every once in a while, his soft blue gaze lifted up to you, hovering for just a moment before lowering again. He was usually one of the most composed being you ever met. So, the odd behavior caught your attention pretty quickly.  
“Jack, is everything okay?” You lowered your laptop and studied the sweet Nephilim. The two of you had become fast friends, despite Dean’s lack of faith in the young half-angel. But, once the whole team was on board with him sticking around, things seems to be going smoothly around the bunker.  
Which meant that you knew Jack’s quirks. And this just wasn’t normal for him.  
“Jack? Hey, dude. I asked you a question.” You lifted slowly from your chair as he finally looked back up at you. “Are you alright?”  
His soft cheeks were flushed. Was he sick? Could he even get sick? Geez, this guy was confusing.  
“I-I uh.” He pursed his lips as he stared up at you. God, you hated when he looked at you like that. His puppy dog eyes made your heart skip. You just couldn’t help it. Jack was everything between adorable and hot.  
“You can tell me, Jack.” You leaned your hands onto the table and leaned over a bit, studying his behavior. You watched as his sparkling blue eyes lowered slowly to your chest, lingering there for a moment, then snapped back up to your face. You raised an eyebrow as you peered down at your chest, noticing that your shirt was a little lower than you remembered, giving Jack a nice, long view of your cleavage.  
Oh. That’s what was wrong.  
“Did you find a little distraction?” you teased as you leaned forwards a little more, pressing the sides of your arms against your chest. Your breasts perked up a little more, forcing a sharp breath from Jack. Oh, this was fun. You had a suspicion that Jack was attracted to you. He wasn’t great about hiding his stares or standing too close. But, you found most of it innocent and endearing. But, this? This time it was a little less innocent.  
You licked your lips, gaining Jack’s attention even more. “Jack, are you going to say something?” You couldn’t tell if his distress was from his apparent arousal, or from anxiety. Probably a mix of both.  
Jack’s lips parted for a moment before any words formed. “Y-You’re breathtaking, Y/N.” His cheeks were beet red as he stuttered his confession. “I’ve always thought that, from the moment I met you. But, right now, I feel a different form of attraction. I love looking at you and listening to you speak. I love when you laugh and tease me.” He paused, thinking carefully about his next words. “Right now, I have the intense need to… touch you.” Your cheeks heated. “I want to feel your skin under my fingertips.”  
You stared down at him, then made your way to his side. You slid onto the table, sitting right in front of him, your legs dangling. “You want to touch me intimately? To kiss me?” You bit your lower lip as a sudden heat soared in your core. He nodded. “Then go ahead.”  
Jack tilted his head. “Are you sure?”  
You smiled and nodded. “Come here,” you whispered. You extended your hand and Jack took it, positioning himself between your legs. A sudden hiss left your lips as you noticed his erection pressing against his jeans. He looked down, then glanced back up at you, searching for approval. “It’s okay, Jack. You can do what you want.” You smiled. “I want this too. It’s just… harder to see.” He smiled, a sudden twinkle in his eye. He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours harder than you anticipated. He took a step closer, closing the gap between the two of you. Both of his hands landed on your thighs, just above your knees, his hands lightly gripping your bare thighs.  
Jack pulled away, his face just inches from yours. “Y/N,” he barely whispered. One of his hands move up your leg to the hem of your shorts. You lifted your hands, running them through his hair, earning yourself a soft moan from him.  
“Jack, whatever you’re thinking, you can do it.” You leaned in and nipped at his lower lip, dragging it between your teeth. “It’s okay.”  
And that’s all he needed. His hands moved under your knees, dragging you over the table until your hips were flush with his. His cock pressed against the wet spot forming in your panties, making you hiss. He rolled his hips, desperate for friction, moaning the moment his lips hit yours again. This time, his kiss was rough, fueled by need and desire while his hands wandered back up your legs. You broke away, tugging his thin t-shirt over his head, exposing his chest. You quickly did the same with your own, and unhooked your bra, letting it fall onto the table beside you. He stared at you for a moment, his eyes flashing gold as he smirked. You had never even dreamed that he had a side like this. But, just as you started to think about what he was capable of, a tendril of his grace threaded its way up the leg of your shorts, pressing onto your clit through your panties.  
“Jack,” you moaned, leaning your head back as the invisible force swirled around your sensitive nub. Jack grinned as he leaned in, nipping his way down your neck to your shoulder. One of his hands gripped your breast, his fingers rolling over and pinching your nipple. You rolled your hips, pressing yourself harder against his grace. Your stomach burned and your legs trembled, signaling your impending orgasm.  
Jack somehow sensed that you were close and pulled his grace away just before you spilled over.  
You gasped when he pushed you back so you were laying down on the cool wooden table. His fingers toyed with the waistband of your shorts. He quickly pulled them down, along with your panties, letting them fall to the floor. Your skin prickled with anticipation as you looked up at the Nephilim. God, he looked glorious standing between your legs, his hands spreading you wide as he took you in. You wondered if he knew where to go from here.  
And, oh, he did.  
Jack lowered his head, kissing his way up your right thigh until he met your dripping pussy. He brushed his lips over your clit, his hot breath sending pulses of need straight through you. You reached down, gripping his blonde locks and tugging lightly, earning you a low growl. The noise was downright sinful, echoing through the empty bunker. And, in that moment, you believed he was the devil’s son.  
His tongue slowly traced its way over the crease in your folds. Then, he wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking and swirling his tongue.  
“Oh my god, Jack, please don’t stop,” you pleaded. You could feel him smiled against your folds just as another ribbon of his grace pressed at your entrance. It slowly slid in, stretching your walls as Jack buried his face into you. “So good, Jack,” you mewled.  
The moment his grace curled inside you, your orgasm rushed through you. You arched your back against the table, bucking your hips against Jack’s sweet face as he devoured you. He didn’t miss a beat, licking every drop of your slick while you rode out your climax.  
Once you came down, Jack lifted his head. His lips and chin glistened with your slick, and god was it hot. His hair swirled in several directions as he watched you, almost as if he was wondering what to do to you next. You had absolutely no fucking clue where this was coming from. Sure, you knew Jack was exposed to Dean’s porn on occasion. But this? This was almost primal, like he was made to do this.  
You sat up, gripping Jack’s shoulders was you wobbled, still weak from your orgasm. You kissed him, tasting your arousal on his swollen lips. “Hmmm,” you moaned against him. You pulled away, grinning devilishly. “Sit down, Jack.” His expression shifted from confusion to intrigue as he followed your orders, taking a seat in his chair. You eased off the table and swayed your hips as you took the few steps over to him. You straddled him, still standing, and leaned over his shoulder. “Now, it’s your turn,” you groaned in his ear. He let out a sigh through his nose, his hands finding your hips. You slowly lowered yourself onto him, guiding his leaking cock to your entrance and sinking down onto him.  
“Y/N,” Jack snarled through his teeth as he filled you up. “That feels really good.” The hint of innocence behind his words made you smile. You rolled your hips, allowing his cock to stretch your walls while he settled into you. Jack guided you into a slow rhythm, lifting you up and down on his lap. His eyes were locked on yours, his breaths heavy. You picked up your pace, bouncing on his lap and gripping his shoulders for support as you rode him. His breaths quickly became low, filthy moans. He leaned his head back onto the back of the chair and his eyes fluttered closed, his jaw dropping and his grip tightening on your hips. You moaned his name as his nails dug into the sensitive skin there, fueling you to move even faster.  
A heat in your core began to build again. You continued to sway and roll on Jack’s lap, reaching down between your legs and pressing a finger on your clit. Peering down at him, you watched as his jaw clenched, his body flowing with each of your movements. He was beautiful beneath you. His eyes snapped open again, glowing that amazing gold, his lip snarling.  
Jack’s moans turned into grunts as he met your thrusts, his rhythm faltering a little. He was close, and so were you. Dangerouslyclose. You leaned down and nipped at his lower lip, egging him on.   
“Jack, I’m close again,” you whispered in his ear. “Make me come on your cock.” He tensed for a moment, then picked up his pace beneath you. His rough thrusts quickly sent you over the edge again. You leaned your forehead against his, small pants and moans leaving your lips as you rode him. Jack quickly followed, his hands slamming your hips against his as he filled you up, coming deep inside you.  
Jack leaned his head back against the chair and huffed, trying to steady his breathing. You leaned down and rested your face in the crook of his next while the two of you panted.  
A few minutes later, you lifted your head and peered down at the half-angel. “Jack, w-where the hell did that come from?” Your words were more breaths than actual speech.  
“I don’t know.” Jack tilted his head just slightly. “All I know is that I’ve been thinking about that for a while. I didn’t think it would actually happen. I mean, I didn’t think you saw me as more than a friend.”  
You sat up straighter, a shuttered sigh leaving you as you realized he was still inside you. “And yet, here we are.” He moved a stray hair from your face. You chuckled, earning you a smile.  
“C-Can I stay in your room tonight?” Jack asked bluntly. “Maybe we can watch a movie and cuddle, and maybe even do this again? I really enjoyed this.”  
You huffed a laugh. “Take it easy, tiger. We can see where this goes.” You watched his face sink a little. “Hey, you can come watch a movie with me, even sleep in my room if you’d like. But, we don’t know what your stamina is like—” Just then, you felt his cock start to swell inside you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you stretched around him again, your heart racing. This was obviously a perk from his angel side.  
Jack’s arms wrapped under your ass, pulling you against him as he stood. He lowered you down onto the table in front of him, pulling you close while he watched you.  
“Jack,” you breathed. “Sam and Dean will be back soon—”  
“Then we’ll make this quick. Then, we can head to your room.” His voice was much more commanding than usual, sending a shiver up your spine. Wrapping your legs around him, you pulled him against you and smirked.  
“Fine, then,” you whispered, wiggling against him. “Jack, just please move.”


End file.
